Obsesión
by Dr. Calgari's Pet
Summary: [UA] [Alemania x NyoItalia] ¿Qué hacer cuando los espejismos de nuestra ansiada fantasía se vuelven reales? ¿Cuando la pasión es más grande que la razón? ¿Cuando la fruta prohibida parece tan jugosa y basta estirar la mano para alcanzar? Ludwig no lo sabe, pero está a punto de descubrirlo...


**Aclaraciones** : Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : OoC | Nyo Italia | Songfic | Originalmente publicado en FB

 **A través del siguiente escrito no intento, de ninguna manera, hacer apología al delito ni estoy a favor de las situaciones que en esta historia se "presentan".**

* * *

~.: Obsesión :.~

.:No es lo que pasa por su mente sino lo que pasa por la mía:.

Él la mira un poco por encima de aquel viejo y desgastado tomo, sus deseos ocultos tras "Los seis libros de la República" y el delgado cristal que divide sus dos realidades.

Ella sonríe.

Sonríe con esa inocencia de adolescente enamorada. Y él siente que sus murallas van a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

La gente pasa, sus ojos castaños los siguen antes de quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

Entonces ella levanta la cabeza, le mira desde el otro lado de la calle. Azul y café se encuentran y al blanco de su piel se suma el suave rojo de sus mejillas cuando una pequeña mano se levanta para saludarle tímidamente.

\- Su café, joven- dice la mesera. Le ha salvado la campana.

\- Gracias- responde secamente, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. La empleada se retira.

Él vuelve a dirigir su mirada celeste al mismo punto donde se concentraba segundos atrás. Pero ella se ha ido.

Suspira con pesadez.

 _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

El sonido penetrante de la campanilla colgada de la puerta a la entrada de la pequeña cafetería le aturde y le revuelve las ideas.

Una voz aguda tintinea en sus oídos. Una voz que conoce de sobra. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si la ha escuchado tantas veces, si es su tormento, la causa de su insomnio?

Ella camina con paso resuelto. Un joven empleado de cabello café y ojos color esmeralda le recibe con especial alegría, le señala la tabla donde se encuentran anotados los alimentos y los precios. Ella sonríe, le agradece su amable gesto y va a sentarse justo a la mesa junto a la suya.

Él se tensa un poco. Traga saliva. Contiene un impulso.

Ella lo mira con un brillo de curiosidad atrapado en sus iris cafés, él intenta no pensar demasiado.

Se levanta, camina los pocos metros que los separan. Él casi puede escuchar el agradable frufrú de su falda escolar arrugada.

-Disculpe- le llama medio entusiasta, medio tímida y él la mira. Sus sentidos se ponen en estado de alerta, se siente rodeado.

Está justo delante suyo, con su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, su camisa blanca fajada dentro de la falda marrón de tablillas, sus zapatos de piso negros cubiertos por una fina sábana de tierra.

Piensa que es lo más cerca que ha estado de ella... _con su consentimiento._

-Mi nombre es Felicia- ' _lo sé_ ' piensa él- y me gustaría saber si puedo hacerle unas preguntas.

Él levanta una ceja, aprieta la taza de café aún caliente. Le escoce la palma de la mano. Ella cree comprender.

-Es para un trabajo de la escuela.

-Por supuesto-. responde en tono serio.

Aunque por dentro las cadenas del autocontrol se tensan.

-¿En serio? ¡ _Ve_ ~, gracias!

Felicia sonríe abiertamente y sin invitación se sienta justo en la silla frente a él. La adolescente se ha quitado la mochila, que ahora descansa sobre su regazo mientras ella busca algo entre sus pertenencias.

Él la observa expectante, aguantando la respiración. Siente que el corazón le late demasiado rápido.

-¡Aquí están!- agrega ella levantado un par de hojas por encima de su cabeza- Bien, empecemos... ¿Cómo te llamas y cuántos años tienes?

Él se aclara la garganta antes de responder.

-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt y tengo veintisiete años.

-"Ludvig... Bailshmidt... veintisiete años..."- escribe Felicia con lápiz en las arrugadas hojas.

Un cosquilleo agradable le recorre todo el cuerpo. Sólo es sus más íntimas fantasías, esas que le ayudan a desestresarse después de un cansado día de trabajo, había escuchado su nombre salir de aquella boca.

-Okay... ¡Siguiente!... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas al día en tu computadora?- pregunta levantando la mirada.

-Aproximadamente diez horas- responde evitando el contacto visual.

-"Diez... horas..."

Ludwig no puede evitar mirar sus labios mientras repite lentamente la respuesta. Se ven tan esponjosos, tan suaves y brillantes. Desearía pasar la punta de su lengua sobre ellos.

 _¡No, no! ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Es una niña!_

-Bien... ya casi acabamos... De esas diez horas, ¿Cuantas dedicas a navegar por Internet?

-Tres o cuatro

-"Tres o cua~tro..."

La mirada celeste de Ludwig recorre su cuello moreno, el primero botón desabrochado de su camisa parece una invitación subliminal. Sólo hace falta estirar la mano para tocarla y saber si su piel es tan suave como lo imagina.

Y las cadenas rechinan.

-Última pregunta... ¿Cuáles son las páginas que más frecuenta y por qué? Que no tenga que ver con trabajo y así.

-Algunos periódicos en línea como "El País" o "Le Monde" - 'Artículo: Cuando el amor se convierte en obsesión' -, Facebook, porque es el único medio que tengo para comunicarme con algunos familiares – '*Felicia Vargas ü* ha agregado 13 fotos a su álbum Vacaciones en Italia :3' -, y en ocasiones, algunas páginas de curiosidades que me mandan o encuentro por ahí-, 'RedTube: Categoría - Colegialas. Jovencitas. Italianas.' – P-pero sólo a veces…

-O~kay. ¡Terminado! Muchas gracias, mmm... _Ludvig_ \- agrega ella, leyendo con dificultad el nombre que ha escrito descuidadamente.

Una molesta vibración interrumpe. Felicia saca su teléfono móvil de la mochila al tiempo que se levanta de la silla que rechina por el abrupto movimiento.

-Hola, Saku~... ¡Eh!, sí, emm, ya casi... ¿De verdad?, ¡¿Dónde?!... ¡Ah, ya te vi!... Sí, ahora salgo... Okay... ¡Ciao!-habla por teléfono, buscando a alguien a través de la ventana.

Felicia se despide de Ludwig una vez más antes de alejarse a paso ligero y salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Él exhala, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el aire contenido.

Vuelve a mirarla desde adentro. El mundo ha vuelto a su estado normal. Las dimensiones se equilibran.

Ella corre casi brincando al encuentro de una adolescente asiática de cabello negro. Quizá del mismo color que su perversa alma corrompida.

Felicia le abraza efusivamente, la otra chica se desembaraza de su toque.

'Saku' lleva una pequeña caja adornada con figuras extrañas y extravagantes. La extiende hacia Felicia quien mira el contenido con sorpresa y luego con notable alegría.

Saca de dentro un paquetito color verde neón. Después mira en dirección a la cafetería, señala la caja y su compañera asiente. Ella se para de puntitas, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ovalado, se acerca de imprevisto a su compañera y rápida como una liebre le besa suavemente en la mejilla. La asiática se queda de piedra, el rubor hasta la raíz de su cabello azabache.

Felicia camina de vuelta al local. Abre la puerta, pasa entre las mesas. Ludwig lo sabe y piensa que son demasiadas emociones en un sólo día.

-¡Toma, y gracias de nuevo!- le dice ella extendiendo el brazo. Él abre la palma y con delicadeza, Felicia deposita en ella un dulcesito que parece ridículamente pequeño sobre su mano grande.

Y entonces pasa. Sus dedos delgados rozan sin querer los de él, y un choque violento, como una descarga eléctrica, le hace echarse sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Las cadenas oxidadas han reventado.

.:Dime que es lo que crees en este mundo de intoxicados. Una voz que te enfurece hace eco en tus oídos alterados:.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que una vez no hacía daño a nadie. Y que una segunda tampoco, ni una tercera o una cuarta...

Ahora es víctima de una paranoia constante, el miedo a ser descubierto no es tan aterrador como la idea de ser menospreciado por unos ojos cafés.

Su insomnio tiene catorce años de edad, una mejor amiga asiática y un hermano mayor con mal genio. Su maldición va a la escuela secundaria que se encuentra a treinta minutos en auto desde su oficina, a veces regresa sola, a veces acompañada. Su fantasía tiene ojos cafés y cabello castaño quebrado, habla con acento cantarín, es adicta a la pasta y a los dulces.

Y él es adicto a ella.

Su sentido común ha sido mutilado por una sonrisa, su conciencia se ha vuelto loca y no hace más que gritar y entorpecerle los sentidos.

.:¿Y [si] simplemente decides encarar [...] lo que te enferma y no puedes curar?:.

Un Volkswagen estacionado en la acera de enfrente, unos vidrios polarizados, cinta canela, una pared tapizada de fotografías amateurs mal enfocadas, una habitación desocupada en casa, unas gruesas paredes de cemento y madera, una obsesión que le nubla la vista y una moral que se derrumba.

* * *

 _Hola, Readers. ¿Qué tal?_

 _Sepan que la idea original era completamente diferente, pero al final no sé qué pasó y cuando terminé de escribirlo fue como de: ._.u_

 _El nombre de la canción que me ¿inspiró? es "Ecos" de la banda "Hocico", por si desean escucharla._

 _Sin más, h_ _asta la próxima :)_


End file.
